I Never Meant To Win
by gabigail21
Summary: I'm that one career who never wanted the glory of the games; the one career who never even meant to be in them. I don't know how it happened, so don't ask. But regardless of who, how; or whatever, this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

I never meant to win the games. I never meant to go in them. I know, know, call me crazy. They all do. My family, my friends, everyone. At least, everyone I know, but given that I'm a victor, that's basically the entire district. After all, I''m that one career who never meant to win.

I know I sound crazy. I know my story sounds far-fetched. Why would I have gone in the games if I never meant to? _How_ did I get in the games if I didn't mean to? Someone should have volunteered. This is a career district after all. I'd like to say that the answer is simple; but it isn't. Bear with me as I figure it out. This may take a while.

* * *

_**A/N: I know this is short, but it is sort of a taster I guess to the rest of the story. I'm not sure whether or not to actually continue this story, so I really need your opinions. Feel free to send in a tribute for their games, but there is no specific from, as it isn't an SYOT. If you do send in a tribute, I'm just letting you know that, chances are, I won't go into much detail about them as the whole story (or most of it) will be from this girl's perspective.  
:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Ok so this is the first chapter, I guess it just introduces you to the character and stuff. **_

* * *

I guess I should start from the beginning. Here it is.

I get out of the water, so cold I'm almost shivering. Then again, it _is_ 7 am. And the middle of winter. I really think that we should invest in a pool. It's not like I would be the only one to use it. They could use it for training too. People could practise their dives in case there is ever an arena where water surrounds the platforms. It would be a much quicker, more effective way to get to the cornucopia, instead of sliding in slowly. Only, nobody else sees the need for a pool. "Why have a pool when you have the ocean?" they say. Oh, I dunno why I might suggest one; maybe because then I could actually train properly.

Let me just clarify something here. I don't train for the Hunger Games. I train for swimming and swimming alone. I want to be the fastest in Panem.

In the old days, the days before the dark days, the days before even the districts, they used to have public swimming pools. They had them in almost every city. They even had big, huge, competitions. I wish I could have gone in one of those. They aren't even a possibility now though. District Four are the only people who can swim well enough, except maybe a few from other districts. Not enough to make it a good competition though. We could just have one in our district. But nobody else likes the idea. I am literally the only person in the district who loves to swim as much as I do. I don't want to go into the games; I want to swim.

Still, we should get a pool, even if it isn't for competitions. They could set it to a different temperature each day and then the kids who are training for the games (training to die in my opinion) could get used to warm water as well as cold water. Who said that if there was water in the arena it would be cold? Yep, a pool is definitely what this district needs. Now to convince the council...

I shake away my thoughts and grab my towel. I need to hurry today; it's reaping day. I'm not afraid of being picked; this is a career district, someone will volunteer. I'm afraid of being punished for not being there.

I wrap myself up in my towel, and get going. If I want to make it on time I'll have to stick to my once yearly schedule. I check my watch. I think it's fair to say that I start panicking. I have five minutes to get home; halfway across the district. I'm going to have to run. I hate running. Why can't we live in a place where instead of roads, they have little rivers, or , I could make swimming home my warm down. It would save me heaps of time.

I need to focus if I want to get home in time. No more imagining things that would make my life easier; they are never going to happen. I start running.

I'm halfway home when I check my watch. I have one minute. I'm going to have to sprint. The rest of the way home. Chances are, I'm still not going to be there on time. I'm going to have to rush getting ready, maybe even skip my proper breakfast. I run faster. I do _not_ want to have to skip food. I am starving right now, and would die for some food.

One minute later, I'm a block away from my house. I weigh up my options. If I keep running, I'll get there in about 30 seconds. If I walk, it'll take me closer to a minute, maybe longer. I'm trying to decide whether I can afford to walk and still eat. I decide on running; it's better to be safe than sorry.

When I finally get home, I'm exhausted. All that running made me even more tired - and hungry. Then again, I'm always hungry.

I run upstairs and have a shower and get dressed quicker than I thought I could. On my way downstairs, I'm more careful, because I'm brushing my hair at the same time, and, knowing me, I could easily trip. Everyone else is already eating, so I quickly take my seat and start serving myself some food.

"You're late."  
"I realised. That's why I was running home, had the quickest shower I've ever had, and am now serving myself breakfast; in a hurry."  
"Don't talk back to me like that."  
"You can't tell me what to do. You aren't my parent. You're my _brother_." Sometimes I really hate my brother. He acts as if he can control me just because this is techically his house. As he puts it _He's simply allowing me to stay here._ Ever since he won he's thought he's all high and mighty, but he's not. Oh yeah, did I mention, my brother won the games two years ago. And now everyone expects me to win when I'm 18. No pressure.

* * *

_**Please review, and also check out my other stories, especially They Say He Murdered Three. It's a Hunger Games Maze Runner crossover and I would really like more reviews on it. So far only one person has reviewed it but it has had heaps of views. Even if your review is just something like: I like this chapter. It would really mean a lot. Thanks.  
**__**:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm not really sure about this chapter, but I kinda felt like I needed something else here. Let me know what you think. Also, name suggestions for the main character would be nice...**_

* * *

**Three Years Later**

I'm waiting at the reaping, wishing it could just be over and done with so I can train. I had to delay it today because they've made the reaping earlier.

While it does mean that I get to wake up an hour later, I resent it. I'll have to train later, when there are other people there. I honestly hate it when other people are there, especially when they are training for the hunger games. They give me funny looks, but really, I think I'm the one who should be giving them funny looks. I mean, why on earth would you _want_ to go into the hunger games? Even if you did live, you would be scarred for the rest of your life, and probably wouldn't even like living knowing that you had killed someone. That's what I'd be like anyway, but who knows? Those other kids are crazy.

While I stand in the 17 year old girl section, it gives me time to think. I'm expected to win next year. Whic means I'll have to volunteer. Or get reaped. That's not going to happen though. The chances are so small, I don't even have to worry. Chances are, even if I was reaped, someone would volunteer for me. Someone who actually _wants_ to go in the games. I should be more worried that I don't get reaped, because then I'll have to volunteer. Which, for the record, I do _not_ want to do. For some 'unknown' reason, I'm not willing to sacrifice my life for 'glory's' sake. Even in the eventthat I did somehow manage to win, I would still consider myself dead. The real me would be gone, and only a shell would be left. I would be an empty shell, lying on the beach, and a child would find me, and take me home, but I wouldn't care because I was a shell. A dead, empty shell.

All of a sudden, I'm shaken out of my thoughts by the sound of the video. Just like last year, and the year before, and the year before that, and every year since the beginning of the games, the video is being played. I really think that they should update it. It's getting old.

At the end of the video, the escort walks on stage, and boy does she looks bad. I think her outfit is supposed to be a fish of some sort, but it looks terrible. Not to mention she's died her hair a bright, fluro blue. It's the same shade as her eyeshadow. And her lipstick. And her mascara. At least it's better than last year. I shudder. Just thinking about what she wore last year makes me sick. I think she was meant to be a trident or something. She wore gold makeup, because she seems to be under the impression that all tridents are gold. She also had a costume-like thing, which I refuse to call a dress. It was, technically, a dress, but it also had three hook-like things around her head. It was so bad though, that it actually took days for anyone to realise what it was meant to be. That's how bad it was.

"I think," she trills. "that this year, we should mix it up a bit. I think that we should do the boys first. What do you think?" She is greeted with silence.  
"That's what _I _thought too!" Did she not hear the silence? I swear it was quiet enough in the square to hear the miners in district 12. She has got to be the dumbest escort district 4 has ever had.

She doesn't seem to notice though, and reaches for the male's bowl. I tune out, and soon enough, I hear someone volunteering.  
"And now for the girls!" She seems way too excited about this if you ask me.

She calls out the name, and, as per usual, somebody volunteers. After asking their name, she walks to the girls' bowl. I start actually listening. It isn't me. The tributes shake hands, and we're free to leave.

Finally, I dive into the cool water, and am at home.

* * *

_**A/N: Like I said, I need ideas for the main girl's name. Last names would be good too. You don't need to give a full name, either a first or last would be good.  
Thank you for reading my story it actually does mean a lot to me.  
:)**_


	4. Sorry

_**A/N: Hey guys I just wanted to say that I have sort of neglected Fanfiction but I'm back now and I'm almost done the next chapter so hopefully that will be up soon but I can only really write on weekends and even then I don't always have wifi. But yeah I just wantd to say that I'm sorry and that I'm back.**_


End file.
